


show me if you want me (and i will be your friend)

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, bucky barnes has some feelings, not really that casual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of story by notcaycepollard.</p><p>Bucky's gotta give it to the future for this: they've turned casual sex into a goddamn art.</p><p><i>What is a friend with benefits,</i> he types into Google, and spends the next two hours reading about the distinctions between booty calls and friends with benefits and fuck buddies. It’s extremely informative. He’s gonna put it to good use, like, pretty much immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me if you want me (and i will be your friend)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [show me if you want me (and i will be your friend)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337227) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpalhrd3F6NFVtdlU/view?usp=sharing) (18.6 MB)

Length: 20:21

[Reblog](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/147664909139/show-me-if-you-want-me-and-i-will-be-your-friend) on Tumblr! 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was not planning for my first foray into post Civil War MCU podfic to be a ridiculously hot porn fest. Thanks and blame for my shameful descent go to notcaycepollard and her amazing and most likely demonically assisted Bucky-voice. I will never stop blushing. Never. 
> 
> Oh, and there's also some feelings. Because Sam is indeed flawless.


End file.
